SRAMs include well ties and substrate taps which provide local bias to a well or substrate region for surrounding SRAM cells. SRAM regions containing well ties and substrate taps may disrupt periodic photolithographic patterns for gates and contacts which have alternating line and space configurations in the adjacent SRAM cells.